Never give up
by smashintoyouxx
Summary: Sarah is just another fan, but are her dreams showing something of her future with Justin?


Sarah and Justin were sitting in his tour bus, everyone else is doing something and it's just her and him. She was sitting next to him on the couch. He has one arm around her, and he is playing with her hand with his free hand. She lays her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him as he kisses the top of her head and whispers, "I love you." She smiled so widely and had butterfly's fluttering in her stomach. She can't believe it. She can't believe Justin Bieber loves her. Her out of all the people he could have. She looked up at him and plants a kiss on his neck, because she knows he loves it when she does that, as she replyed with a, "I love you too, Justin." She straddled his waist and plants kisses on his neck and he tightly holds her hips and looks up at her saying softly, "I'll never let you go."

A few seconds after, she wakes up. What a nightmare. Only it wasn't it was the sweetest feeling in the world to think Justin Bieber really loved her. It just sucked that she knew theres like a 5% chance she will ever meet him. Oh well, it was her birthday in less then a month and her parents are letting her go to a Justin Bieber concert backstage passes and everything, she is so excited she can't describe it.

The next couple of nights she keeps having these kinds of dreams. Her and Justin are in love and nothing holds them back from each other. She assumes it's because the concert is tomorrow night and she just cant get it out of her head. She knows that it's going to be the best night of her life. She is the type of person who just wants to see him. She could have the worst seats in the place but just to be in the atmospere is all she needs.

That night she has one dream that really sticks out to her. She is in her seat at the concert, when suddenly she sees Scooter and Pattie approch her, "Hey!" They yell to get her attention. She looks over at them and say. "Me?" Her heart is thumping so much she swears people can hear it. "Yes come over here!" She walked over to them as they ask her if she wants to be the One Less Lonely Girl. Obviously! Who wouldn't want to! She replys with a big YES and follows them backstage. She is on the vergde of crying but doesn't want to mess up her make up, she wants to look beautiful for Justin. She hit the steps up to the stage as she shakes in excitment. She walks up the steps slowly as the doors open for her to come out. She hears Justin but can't see him. The dancers lead her to her seat as she looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Justin standing with roses. She is crying as he singings to her and wraps his arm around her, looking deep in her eyes as if promising this song to her. As if promising he really was coming for his one less lonely girl. Her. She wishs it wouldn't but the song ends, she wipes her eyes, standing up as he looks at her, smiles and whispers, "You're beautiful, don't cry, I promise I'll see you again." She can't believe it, he litterally just said he wants to see her again! She gets lead off the stage, by now she bawling her eyes out, she is so happy.

She wakes up in tears, almost as if she felt this. She felt this was real. She shook it off as if nothing and try to hide her tears. She walks down the steps getting ready for school. It's a Friday and the concert she has been waiting for is tonight. She got her Justin Bieber gear on and she's super excited. Right after school she is going to her bestfriends house to do hair and makeup and make posters. Then... JUSTIN JAM OUT TIME!

Every single class seems to be going so slow that she feels like it will never be time for the concert. She keeps zoning out and drawing "Justin Drew Bieber" everywhere on her notebooks. She can't take anything seriously and keep freaking out to herself. Then she starts thinking of how weird that dream was, how she felt it happened. She just doesn't understand how a dream could feel so real. How even though it was a dream she felt it in her heart and soul. Snap out of it!

The final bell rings, she ran down the hall to her two bestfriends with the biggest smile on her face. She tells them about her dream, exactly everything that happened and how it made her feel as she walked to the car with them. They are just saying it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. She knows in her heart that it wasn't just a dream it was more than that. It meant something. The whole car ride home her and her friends listen to Justin Bieber until they reach her bestfriend Samantha's house. Her and her friends get out of the car, "So how many posters do we want to make?" Her other bestfriend Natalie asks. "Mmm, I was thinking three because there is three people." She replied as they all laugh. "Well I have the paint and markers out so we can start making them whenever." Sam states. They all walked in and get right to work, making three giant posters saying, "Justin Drew Bieber, Dr. Bieber, and SWAGG!" She made one, Sam makes one, and Natalie makes one. Before they all rush to get their hair and makeup done she goes into the bathroom and puts in her headphones real quick. She listens to 'First dance' and closes her eyes, she is about to have the best invision ever.

She walks into her junior prom, her hair is tied to the side with a big beautiful clip holding it in place. She has a purple dress with beads all on the top. She looks beautiful, too bad she didn't have a date. She is standing at the bottom of the steps looking to see who was around, when suddenly someone comes up from behind her and takes her hand, she quick turns her head and there he is, Justin Bieber. He looks at her deep in the eyes, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "You look beautiful tonight," You blush ans smile to yourself. "May I have this dance?" He looks at her as she nods and follows him to the middle of the dance floor, dancing and dancing song after song, long, deep stares into each others eyes and laughs.

*BANG BANG* "Sarah come on!" She quickly snaps out of her zone and realize she has an hour to get ready. Quickly but carefully she puts her eyeshadow on, to match the shirt she made for this occasion, and then her eyeliner. Perfection, Quickly she straightens her hair and lets it hang just below her shoulders. She changes her pants into shorts, because she knows it will be hot. Grabs some lip gloss and her poster. "I'm ready!" She yells. Sighing happily to herself, "I'm ready."


End file.
